villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Volk
Viktor "Volk" Khristenko (in Russian: Виктор "Вoлк" Христéнко) is a major antagonist in the 2011 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He's a Russian bomb maker and the head of Fregata Industries, a company that develops and secretly sells chemical weapons to the Inner Circle to aid them in their goal of restoring Russian dominance in the world and in conquering all of Europe. He was voiced by Corey Webber. History Background According to his bio at the beginning of "Bag and Drag", Volk was born in the town of Dubovka in Russia with an unknown past. He is said to be the founder and CEO of Fregata Industries, which he later used as a front for shipping chemical weapons to various European cities, and also became an agent of the Inner Cirlce and an affiliate of Vladimir Makarov. He became the chemical weapons developer and a bomb maker for Makarov and oversaw the deployment and detonation of chemical weapons across European capitals in a series of terrorist attacks to cripple their defenses and leave them open to Russian forces. Capture in Paris Volk was stationed in Paris during the Russian advancements into France and began besieging the city following the chemical weapons attack. During the Battle of Paris, Volk was pursued by Delta Force and GIGN operatives acting on a tip that was given to them by John Price of the disavowed Task Force 141 (who recieved the information from a Somali warlord named Waraabe who was an associate of Makarov and Volk). Volk was found hiding underground in the Paris Catacombs hiding in a base under the protection of Russian military personnel. He was eventually found and the base was raided, and Volk ended up running during the raid and escaped towards the surface where he was driven away by Russian soldiers. This lead to a lengthy car chase where Team Metal pursued Volk through the war-torn streets of Paris amidst heavy fire from Russian soldiers and even from Russian gunships. Volk's car was eventually thrown into a crashed into a dumpster and Volk was pulled out and apprehended by Metal Team Commander, Sandman. Extraction from Paris After he was captured, Volk was extracted out of Paris, but the Russian invasion force was still present and had greatly stalled and delayed the American extraction team as the city was in ruin and the American forces began suffering heavy casualties. Seeing how the Russian force had came to rescue Volk, the United States had sent in an AC-130 gunship to help with the extraction while Volk was carried through the battlefield by Grinch amidst the chaotic battle. The chase eventually lead to a final confrontation near the Eiffel Tower which collapsed from the AC-130 and its bombing runs. Volk was extracted and brought back to the United States and the Russian forces withdrew from Paris. Current Status Volk's current status is unknown after he was extracted out of Paris. After his capture, he was brought back to the United States where he was interrogated into revealing where Makarov was going to meet with his associates and revealed that he would be in Prague, which was under Russian military occupation at the time. Fregata Industries was dissolved afterwards due to its support to Makarov with chemical weapons and Volk was most likely incarcerated for life or even executed for his crimes and involvement in the war. External links *Viktor "Volk" Khristenko - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Wołk Category:Terrorists Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards Category:Military Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyers Category:Weaklings Category:Provoker Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Wealthy Category:Jingoists Category:Polluters